Memories From Our Past
by Avatar4ever
Summary: 'Tadashi is Hiro's hero... and best friend.' We all know that for a fact; however what if there once had been a time, when Hiro and Tadashi weren't those close, fun brothers we know. An AU in which Tadashi's parents just died and he has to cope with his annoying overly attached younger brother.
1. Prologue

Honestly, this is my first time writing… at all. So if It sucks, well let it be, having an F for fun more like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, because if I did, Tadashi would still be alive…

* * *

><p><em>To be honest... It's a wonder they made it out alive.<em>

_The doctors called it luck... Well, mostly because they couldn't figure out how the two siblings made it through the calamity unscathed._

_It's been all over the news..._

_…134 passengers..._

_…but only 2 alive._

_The streets were congregated with rescue teams, firefi__ghters and ambulances. All racing to reach the same tragedy._

_The scene was fogged with smoke, screaming and crying could be heard from the background. At first loud pained shrieks… and then silence, it was the most painful sound they ever heard, knowing that people were dying and they couldn't do anything to stop it._

_The silence didn't last long though, a childlike scream broke through startling everyone out of their bones. The cries getting only louder and louder. _

_They knew the rescue teams wouldn't reach in time. But there was still someone that could be saved. Someone had to do something, someone had to help._

_And then someone did, one of the young cameramen hesitantly dropped his camera before running into the fire leaving a trail of startled "don't"s and "no"s. _

_Time passed by, and for over ten minutes he didn't come out. _

_His partners shook their heads, they hadn't really been close but it was still painful to see him die. As the fifteenth minute passed they were absolute about his death._

_But a small, dark, trampling figure proved them wrong. _

_At first he didn't look human the slightest, but as he drew closer his fellow cameramen rushed to his aid._

_He'd been the only hero that day, the _only_. But as his partners rushed to him they'd found him unconscious, and presumedly dead, lying on him a pair of two small figures._

_Two survivors..._

_Two _very alive_ children..._

_The ambulance, followed by a trail of rescuers arrived then. However, fate wasn't kind that day, besides them three, there was no one left to save from that tragic incident. _

_Tadashi woke up later in a brightly lit hospital room. After screaming and crying for his parents and brother, the doctors could do nothing but concede and tell him. _

_They called him lucky..._

_But as he looked at his baby brother, strapped to a dozen machines, and his Aunt Cass who was fighting her every urge to cry. _

_He questioned the doctors' definition of the word 'luck'_


	2. Chapter 1

beep... beep... beep...

Darkness, that's all he could see, eyes sealed or vast. Apart from the quiet and peaceful melody, it was utterly quiet. He was floating, drifting to the source of the entrancing harmony.

Beep... Beep… Beep…

_No... no, wait…_

He wasn't floating. Falling, that's what it was. Darkness crushing him, crumbling away his breath, his very will of living...

No! No, he didn't want to die, he was too young, he-

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

_Dang, won't that noise stop! _

The eerie falling sensation stopped, Tadashi scanned through the darkness, no sign of life visible.

_Am I dreaming? _

His head was throbbing, flashes of white disrupted his vision, preceded by memories of a plane, screaming and fire.

_What…what was that?_

Despite the furious rubbing of both his temples, the throbbing only seemed to cede. The dark empty prison he'd been in was suddenly replaced by numerous comfortable looking seats.

Next to him sat his family, and the other sides, dozens of once had been passengers.

_Wait… this is the plane..._

An alarm...

Smoke. Lots of smoke…

It was burning, he was burning… it was hot...

The ground coated in burning corpses...

_No! Not this again! Anything but this, please..._

His parents' grieving faces as they extended a hand to grasp his own, only to be swallowed by the fire...

_MOM! DAD!_

Pain bloomed in his legs...

_Mom! Dad! _

The scene turned grey.

_Mom... Dad..._

He could hear someone whispering…

_please...no..._

Tadashi jolted upwards from the hospital bed, his blood elevating from his heavy panting. His sickly, tired face covered in sweat, as he tried to compose himself, tried to keep hoping...

...but he couldn't stop that sinking feeling from dawning onto his chest.

Possibly every doctor within hearing range rushed to the patient. Some looked at him with worry, with excitement, with pity. Some started taking notes about his condition, while others tried to calm him.

Even when Aunt Cass rushed through the door, pushing aside everyone in her way. Even when she grabbed his shoulders and shook him with all her might. Even when she looked at him and whispered his name, searching his eyes for any response.

None. He didn't see it, he didn't feel it, heck, he didn't even know he was in it.

All that time as he was being tested and examined, he only had one thought in his mind,

_one wish, _

_**one hope...**_

_"...please..."_

AN: I know Tadashi doesn't seem to think much of his brother, that's what I wrote in the summary, they won't be really close at first but they'll eventually become the Hiro and Tadashi we all know.


	3. Awakening

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so happy with all the response this story is getting. I'm not sure if your gonna like this chapter at all, because honestly I'm not very proud of it. This chapter is supposed to be puplished a week from now, but then I'll be dead with over a billion examinations.

* * *

><p>Tadashi awoke to the sight of a very horrifying, yet humorous moment. He knew he should have trusted his intuition and remained quiet and unaware of the scene unfolding before him, but Tadashi couldn't help himself. He snickered.<p>

His beloved Aunt Cass sitting only inches away from him, her hands on his shoulders and a very annoyed expression on her face as she slapped away the last of the dozen stubborn hands that insisted she does not disturb the patient. The slap sent the hand inches before springing back to her, accidentally hitting her head.

_Wait for it..._

She snapped.

_Hehehehe..._

As quiet and hidden as it was, Tadashi's miserable attempt of smothering his laughter was not unnoticed.

The conversation stopped the moment he was heard, and immediately, Tadashi felt himself the center of attention from at least ten pairs of eyes.

Most boys would shrink back. However, being the son of two robotic geniuses meant he was used to attention, and found it almost ordinary to be stared at.

Aunt Cass clutched his arm, desperately searching his eyes with an expression he scarcely ever saw.

Tadashi recalled seeing it once on his mothers face. His father had been admitted to the hospital after enduring a car accident. They said he'd need a miracle to survive, but had been fascinated when he recovered only two weeks later.

_Woah. Pause, why does she look like she'd just seen a ghost? _

Ignoring the unbearable burning feeling blooming in his neck, Tadashi inspected his surroundings. Eventually realizing this wasn't his room, nor his brother's, or even his parents'.

"Tadashi, honey, are you awake?"

Alien whereabouts forgotten, Tadashi turned his attention back to her.

She spoke once more, waiting for his response, unfortunately Tadashi felt too fragile to even whisper. He hoped that she would eventually realize he was not going to reply. No matter Tadashi's wishes, Aunt Cass deemed to have not understood.

His overly fussed aunt pursed her lips, parted them, took a breath and prepared herself to speak once more. Tadashi could already hear the lectures behind her lips. She never got a chance to speak though, being interrupted by his personal medic.

"Ma'am, you need not push the patient, it is only natural if he is unable to respond within his first days."

Tadashi hid a wince.

The voice paralyzed him, it was inhuman, the deepest voice he'd ever heard, even deeper than his own father's. No human should have ever possessed the ability to speak like that.

Secretly, Tadashi found it even worse than listening to his aunt's continuous nagging. In fact, his aunt's voice wasn't bad at all, despite all the blabbing, it was actually quite soothing, quite soft. It reminded him of his Mom's and Tadashi found himself listening to it once more.

Her let her voice fill his ears, and Tadashi felt at ease. Even if she was still nagging, luckily not at him.

Soft. Comforting. Pitched and producing an odd melody, like music from a flute. How he yearned to hear her voice. He couldn't even recall when he last heard it.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at his aunt's statement and stepped towards to the doctor's side to defend him. Their bickering ranged on.

The latest memories he remembered seeing her was numerous months earlier, celebrating Hiro's birthday. They were supposed to travel to London city...

_Why is everything so confusing? _

It wasn't simply confusing, Tadashi was becoming afraid, nervous. He desperately urged to see his Mom, his Dad, he even desperately yearned to see his annoying brother.

Tadashi found it impossible to concentrate with all the commotion going on.

His aunt didn't not seem to give in. And the argument only continued managing to attract the attention of almost every individual in the room.

Everyone but Tadashi, still wandering in his thoughts.

_I remember the plane, of course. But... Something happened. _

He had a terrible feeling that this all was connected to his nightmare. He couldn't figure it out though he was interrupted whenever he heard someone speak.

"Aunt Cass..."

The words came out as chokes rather than, well words. Raspy, and hoarse like someone who avoided speaking for days.

Tadashi felt a sharp pain at his throat and grimaced.

_Gah... Huh?_

The medics were glaring at something besides him, Tadashi tilted his head around to find the source of attention but spotted nothing out of the ordinary, he eventually realized there was nothing there but him.

The pieces should have snapped together the moment he acknowledged that, but with the headache torturing Tadashi, it took him several moments to recognize his own voice.

His aunt jumped, sending the bed vibrating. She squealed, lunged forward. And then Tadashi felt all his breath being squeezed right out of him.

_Chocking. Air... gah! Need air..._

He felt comfortable though, safe actually, he didn't want to let go. But the streak of incoherent words and chokes that came out of his lips adviced his aunt otherwise.

His aunt sat back, patiently waiting for him to speak again. Heartbeats passed and all was silenced. It was only then Tadashi noticed the bemused man standing behind his aunt and realized he were in a hospital.

One of the nurses standing by his aunt stepped forward a cup of cool water in her hand. She spent an absolute minute unsuccessfully attempting to press the cool beverage to his lips but Tadashi wouldn't obey. He'd rather have his aunt do it or better yet, himself.

The nurse grunted, sighed then passed him the cup only to stalk away towards her chuckling partners. Tadashi felt the glass surface cool his flesh and his lips before swallowing and allowing the cool, refreshing water to rush down his throat.

His aunt looked at him and smiled, watering eyes betraying her smile.

"We were so worried about you, honey. It's a wonder you'd awoken."

He didn't know what she expected him to say, but the next words that exited his mouth were something he was wondering about ever since he realized that the man was a doctor and that he'd been strapped to at least four machines.

"What am I doing in a hospital?"

As a teenager, his aunt had loved attending acting classes. She was usually appointed the lead of every play because of her gift in acting. Once the curtains were pulled, it was all the play, she wouldn't even twitch, she was extraordinary.

This time she couldn't stop the hesitation or pain in her voice.

"Don't you remember, Tadashi you fell off your bike."

Aunt Cass felt slightly nervous inside, actually all of them did, but it was fine. They had it all planned out, they would tell they boy what happened to his parents after he recovers. Not anytime sooner.

Tadashi seemed to buy that as he nodded his head and looked at his bruised hand once more. But the next statement that he spoke sent them completely out of their league.

"I had a weird dream where Mom and Dad died in a fire..."

He said it surprising calmly as if completely expecting someone to laugh at his foolishness and tell him that his parents were back home all safe and sound. But no.

Silence.

Endless heartbeats later and no one spoke.

They pause, well actually no in fact. They we're completely frozen.

It was then Tadashi knew something was terribly wrong. He nervously laughed before repeating his statement once more.

"That's odd right?"

Still no response. Shuffling of feet. Trading glances. The heaviness of the air, and Tadashi found it hard to breathe.

_Why aren't they saying something. They're supposed to tell me that Mom and Dad are fine, why aren't they speaking!_

He turned his gaze to his aunt, who's could barely see what was happening around her from the tear threatening to fall. Slowly the silence was broken by the sound of his aunt's choking sobs.

The first tear falling from her left eye, leaving her to the sight of her desperate nephew.

Oh how much he looked like his father.

Her chokes only seemed to get louder and when she couldn't hold it any longer, she ran out of the room.

As he looked at the doctors rushing after his sobbing aunt, cold realization struck him.

_No...no...no,no,no!_

Tadashi suddenly felt his heat sink in his chest.

"Where are my parents?"

Silence.

It was becoming harder to breathe, and Tadashi found himself gasping instead of breathing, his mouth wide open.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale..._

Tadashi found himself repeating the mantra over and over in his head but it didn't help one bit.

"Where are my parents?"

Still no response.

He felt his eyes become hot, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't shed any tears, maybe they were still alive, Tadashi wouldn't stop believing that. But even the furious blinking of his eyes failed to stop the first tear from falling down his face.

"Please, where are my parents..."

"They're... Fine"

He wasn't sure if he heard pity in that man's voice, ho hoped not. It wasn't unlikely he was just hearing wrong, with all the blood rushing to his head, who wouldn't be.

The next question was risky, he put every ounce of hope he had into the doctor's answer. He secretly didn't want to ask him if it was true, but he had to know. _He had to. _

"Is that the truth?"

The doctor traded glances with the others before turning his head to the floor and remaining mute.

_His head was hurting..._

Tadashi clutching his head, before he all but hissed.

"Answer me!"

He didn't know why they wouldn't just talk and get it over with. He didn't want to scream, he didn't want to shout, but they were giving him no choice.

"They're gone..."

It echoed in his mind, playing over and over again.

Tadashi was trembling, his entire body was trembling. His eyes open wide as he registered the fact that his parents were dead.

It wasn't surprising, and Tadashi didn't know if he should feel guilty for that. A small part of him, the logical part, knew the truth the instant he sensed something was wrong. He'd been expecting it, but oh how he hoped it wasn't true.

The pain only deemed to worsen and Tadashi clutched his head desperately. The blood was rushing to his head, and he found himself listening to its turbulence, _oh how it hurt._

The atmosphere was silent and free from any noise, but Tadashi could do nothing but listen to the mantra repeating in his head, over and over like a broken radio.

Tadashi swung his legs towards the side of the bed. Pushing himself up, and faintly pressing his feet to the ground. Steadying himself before reaching for a wall...

...that wasn't there.

_Trying to get up was a mistake. _

It was the next series of events that ended in a complication. The same events that resulted in Tadashi's body falling limply to the ground before being surrounded by dozen others.

The same series that signaled the end of the discussion for this patient and the beginning for another.

The last things he remembered seeing were the faces of the doctor and the nurses as they caught him and lifted him back on the bed as one of them muttered something about a funeral.


	4. Revelation Sets In

**Chapter 4**

**Revelation Sets In**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Big Hero 6, and I'm ok with that 'cause you don't either. **

* * *

><p>The room was <em>precisely<em> as it previously had been. That's what anyone would say, if they hadn't been weary enough to sense the heaviness of the atmosphere.

The room was illuminated by a radiant white light. So effulgent, in fact, that one would have found it hopelessly impossible to keep his eyes open without squinting.

The luminous bulb, evidently was not isolated. Accompanying it were four circular figures on each corner of the ceiling, monitoring every inch in the room, giving the observer a clear view of every gestures in the room, _every breath. _

Similarly to all others in the hospital, the room was congregated with people in masks and white cloaks. A heart monitor and several machines and medicines situated at the background.

From the cameras perspective, nothing much could be visualized. If the view, however, was handed to someone who was adapted to monitor the room, they would imply that something was_ off_.

Standing there were the _noisiest batch_ in the entire hospital who'd scarcely ever get anything done without gossiping...

..._being quiet._

_Yes, something was very off indeed. _

* * *

><p><em>With every heartbeat, the tension grew. <em>

In truth, the patient was asleep and all was peaceful, but non of the handful of people in the room were able to shake of that unbearable feeling they were experiencing. _One of guilt..._

They had just turned the boy's life upside down.

Almost everyone in the room was specialized in a different field. Each related to treating comas and concussions.

One would think that _anyone_ with common sense would be able to determine whether or whether not tell the boy.

_They had agreed on not. _

Considering the fact that they _all were_ specialists, they should have been able to control the situation. If they couldn't they should have _at least_ been able to keep their damn mouths shut...

..._well they had_, at least until the idiotic imbecile decided to resolve the situation.

They had been checking on the patient for the past half an hour.

Several had rushed off earlier to comfort the patient's relative. If only they knew how fortunate they were to escape the calamity.

There were seven medics in the room. _Now there are six._

They had kicked the imbecile out.

Each task was to be completed perfectly, at a moment like this, one slip and you'd be kicked out as well.

_Why? _That's simple.

They were angry and embarrassed that they had messed up in such a simple task. But mainly, they were guilty, they felt terrible.

They had turned this boy's life upside down.

It wasn't like they hadn't experienced it before. They had experienced it dozens of times, the pain and guilt wouldn't lessen an milli though.

For them, it wasn't uncommon. To tell an adult that one of their relatives died. Usually _one_ relative, _one only_. They still had the remaining family members.

However, to tell a child that both his parents had died was a complete different meaning of pain.

_And they'd have to endure the same pain the child does. _

The room was crowded, yet all was silenced. Besides the silent snores of the unconscious patient, no one dared to speak.

No one dared to breathe. No one would look at each other and each were horrified that they'd be the one to break the silence.

Luckily for them the door burst open, and a smiling face greeted them with wonderful news.

"Hey guys, you'd never what happened"

She mistook their silence as a signal for her to continue.

"The cute little one, Hiro, woke up again, and we have been assigned to treat him!"

The nurse concluded her speech with her eyes getting wider and her smile transforming into a grin.

Unlike everyone in the room, she was bouncing off the walls and sending the room vibrating. However, her excitement didn't last long when she noticed the _dead, blank faces _of all partners.

"_Guys..." _

In all the young girls life, she had never felt such confusion...

…well she probably would have, but this would have definitely been able to reach top ten.

It wasn't just their faces that shocked the girl, it was the _silence_. The batch was always known for being the most talkative, the noisiest with all the commotion.

Instead of finding a wild batch that would just drop off their equipment and hog the exits. She found herself with a room of slow nobodies, actually spending forever just to leave the room.

From the way they were acting it wouldn't seem too surprising if they _lined up in a row_ and took turns just to leave the room.

_The fifth minute passed and eventually the door was locked._

They had forgotten her there, gaping at the door in the quiet, dark room.

She didn't know what had gotten into them. No one would have known the reason behind their strange behavior.

Simple. They were guilty and it _felt terrible_.

_They had turned this boy's life upside down._

* * *

><p>They had arrived to their destination only 10 minutes afterwards. Non, however, were prepared for the spectacle that greeted them.<p>

Rather than finding a miniature version of his brother napping on the bed with a soundless, lonely mask; they were introduced to an adolescent who had succeeded in rummaging said room in search for non other _than food_.

They had all agreed on one thing.

_The boy was very different from his brother._

Excluding the looks or the actuality that they were classified as siblings; one would doubt any individual to truly recognized them as relatives solely from their behavior.

He -opposing his secluded, solemn brother- had startled them with his irresistible cuteness and innocence. And undoubtedly, his chubby little cheeks.

_They had decided to call him teddy!_

Certainly they were contrary, the young bunch had concluded; however were oblivious to why and how.

They supposed it may have been the expanse of age, but were unsuccessful in figuring out the solution.

The elder Hamada was a kind heart, anyone with closure to him would unhesitatingly proclaim. Unfortunately, the batch had been admitted to a different face. And unmistakably, _different judgements. _

They had experienced a dreadful encounter with the elder Hamada, whereas the younger had them attached to him like a charm.

Hiro's room, unlike Tadashi's, was surprising plain. It was not for treatment, it was for relaxation. After numerous tests and examinations the doctors had agreed that he carried no injuries, not even a scratch simply a concussion, he should have been perfectly fine.

And considering the fact that he had awoken babbling for several hours, in incomprehensible words with everyone in the room; one could say he was perfectly fine.

_"I want ice cream"_

The heavy hearted bunch had brightened up almost instantly after they had preceded into the room. The adolescent had been too cute and innocent for them to resist.

Similarly to the past three days, they had been instructed to give him some food and water. At first he'd been so obedient, startled by all the unfamiliar people and medicines and tests. However, once he'd gotten familiar with them- and the terrible plates of salad he was handed- he became more snobby.

_That meant more cute, of course._

_"I want ice cream..."_ Hiro whined, pushing aside the remains of the plate of vegetables and fruits he'd been handed. He didn't like the vegetables and they spoiled the fruits just by being near them.

Dozen '_aww_'s broke loose preceded by a set of chuckles and murmurs.

A young nurse, evidently the one who had invited them, set her face to a playful frown before scolding him.

"No." She deadpanned.

_"I want..." _Hiro whined.

Her attempts of keeping her frown set were hopeless next to the pair of pleading eyes looking at hers.

_Too cute. Too cute! _

She let out a squeak before setting her equipment aside and marching towards the snobby patient, her grin only getting wider.

Hiro's eyes widened at the approaching form, before rapidly shrinking inwards, clearly horrified that said figure might harm or injure him.

He, however, had not slightly expected the figure to stop by the bed, bend down, lift its hands _slowly-_

_He certainly did not appreciate being pinched. _

Hiro waited not even a millisecond before wiggling his arms and legs around in attempts to break loose.

Its not that he disliked it or disapproved of it, its because Tadashi always complained whenever someone did it to him. He would mutter something about being growing up and self dignity, then mother would laugh at him. He'd get _so embarrassed _afterwards.

Sometimes he became upset when people did it to _Hiro _either_. _

Unfortunelty for Hiro, the struggling did nothing as had had hoped. It, instead, had only encouraged the nurse to resume playing with his chubby, little face.

Squeezing _inwards..._

Squeezing _outwards_...

A high pitched squeal interrupted the already disorderly atmosphere.

_"_Isn't teddy like_ the cutest _thing ever!_"_

Said voice hung still in the air, attracting the attention of every individual and causing everyone to smile at her remark, they were all very tempted to abandon their workstations and congest the adolescent.

_They had definitely like Hiro._

The former pain had subconsciously dispersed into the atmosphere until all was forgotten and the batch returned to its old gossiping self.

_Their current topic was about keeping teddy with them longer!_

From the sarcastic statments and dull responses that hung in the air, it was evident they were not very luminous, excluding the fact that they were specialists.

"-the lock to the room and say he was lost-"

"-camouflage!-paint-just like the wall!"

"-dress him like a mini doctor-face paint-tada!"

"-phone-order-_pizza!"_

The room burst into laughter, laughter turning into snorts and snorts turning into tears.

Hiro, clearly, was beginning to think that the hospital was run by mental doctors.

They, however, were oblivious to his uprising fear.

To be honest, they were beginning to enjoy themselves more than usual. Much, in fact, they were absolutely unconscious to the stomping a set of feet was making.

_Stomping that was approaching rapidly._

The commosion was signeled ended the instance the door flew.

It surprisingly took no more than twenty secounds for the leader of the batch to take in everything that was happening.

Especially the young pair of hands_clasped _to his_ patients face. _

_"What is going on in here?"_

* * *

><p><em>Tadashi laid on the bed, bright light piercing through his eyelids. <em>

He had awoken earlier and the light had prevented from returning to sleep. No matter his stirring as well as his wishes, the light deemed not go away.

The bed creaked at the adolescent's stirring. The adolescent grunted at the required effort before lying face down on the pillow. The light disappeared the instant his face hit the pillow.

Ease and comfort washed over him; in any other circumstance, he should have been able to fall asleep within heartbeats. However, now Tadashi found it almost impossible doing so with all the thoughts flooding his mind.

Deep inside, the elder Hamada _begged_ to fall asleep, terrified that thoughts may begin dominating his mind, reminding him of the terrible incident.

_That the plane crashed. He was in the hospital. Mom and Dad died. _

He shut his eyes firmly, staring at the darkness that greeted him. The pillow was drenched with tears. His tears. Said pillow deemed not dry, it instead had only grown from the tears streaming down his face.

_Tadashi was crying and had no idea why._

The thoughts had still to come; the pain, however, was rocketing inside him, rushing like an avalanche pleading to shatter his very soul.

Pain and anger drifted in his veins, slowly infecting every part of body.

The adolescent shivered and the bed mimicked his actions. Unshed tears were threatening to fall down his face, he reluctantly ignored them.

_Tadashi parted his lips, preparing to take a deep breath-_

He felt his lungs shrink.

-_nothing came in..._

_Something was different in the atmosphere; and it was just then that Tadashi realized that. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Imagine my surprise when I came to see that the story had reached over 25 followers and 15 favorites. For a first story, that was more feedback than I could have ever hoped for. ****_And thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! _**

**I'm having a headache now, honestly, adding line breaks in my phone is just a recipe for disaster. I feel like these chapters haven't been as good as the first two, what do you think? **

**I'm pretty sure you'd noticed I changed the title. I'm not sure what to call it, any suggestions? This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I felt like trying a new writing style.****_ I just don't know how you guys do it?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been flooded in school work recently (still am). I know this sucks really bad, but I thought that something was better than nothing. **

**Disclaimer:- Big Hero 6 doesn't belong to me -rubs hand evilly-****_ or does it? _**

* * *

><p>Doctor Brian stepped into the door letting it shut nosily behind him. Heartbeats passed and his brain was still trying to register what was happening.<p>

When it did, he wished otherwise.

Instantly, as gazes averted to him, he sensed the atmosphere transform into one of tension. Again.

_What..._

One by one they all paused, simply making it easier for him to scan the room for anything out of the ordinary. They paused; which meant trouble.

_Everyone's frozen, check. A habit they got when-_

_What?!_

The doctors thoughts were interrupted by the image of his young patient, annoyedly untangling two hands from his frowning face.

It deemed surprisingly easy for the young Hamada, now that the bearer of those hands payed no attention to him.

Successfully inching himself away from her; the adolescent stuck out his tongue at the semiconscious nurse.

A scene that deemed very amusing to the doctor.

This amusement, however, did not last long as he realized that they had not completed anything as he had instructed them to.

_What do we even pay them for?_

The adolescent had been irresistibly cute, true; but what sane person would bother him so much that his screams overlap everyone else's.

_Sure; they're barely classified as adults, but can't they possibly understand that they're supposed to heal the patient without frightening him halfway to death. _

Every time there was a child in the hospital.

_Every single damn time..._

It had been rather fortunate for said physician, that he had not been present during the elder Hamada incident and therefore had not experienced it.

He, however, had received enough reports telling him that the batch had suddenly gone quite; or as most had put it '_turned into zombies_'; he was able to draw own presumptions.

Of course, when their imbecile friend came to complain about being kicked out the room, it started to make _slightly_ more sense.

Any individual would've expected _anyone_ to have gone through the incident to be completely muted, _silenced_.

_Well they were_, for 'bout half an hour.

Said physician hadn't even bothered lecturing them, he'd previously done it an umpteen times and they still hadn't gotten the point. Certainly, if the incident with Hamada hadn't hit them hard enough, then one wouldn't even bother hitting them with a truck.

A headache was beginning to shape, and the medic was in no mood for screaming or shouting or _anything_.

Nose bridge tightly pinched, Doctor Brian did the most sensible thing he possibly could think of.

"Dissmissed!"

* * *

><p>The heart monitor was releasing a sound; the only sound in the room. At a perfectly kept rhythm. It was only know that Tadashi noticed that the rate has changed. Whether speeding or slowing, he could not descry.<p>

But he was sure it differed.

The pain and anger was replaced by confusion. He simply could not figure out why the heart monitor was messing up his pulse rate. His heart wa-

Oh. _Oh..._

His heart was beating to the exact rhythm of the machine; in perfect sync with said machine. This discovery only helped in irritating his heart rate.

It was then, and only then when Tadashi realized that the entire time he'd been lying face down on the pillow thinking to himself; he'd been slowly smothering himself. He hadn't taken a single breathe, and somehow had miraculously not died.

For some reason, Tadashi felt a pang of disappointment at that thought. He would have given anything anything to be reunited with them, his life included.

The bed shook as Tadashi sprang up, throwing the bedsheets to the floor. He stopped for a moment, inhaling all the air he possibly could.

Inhale. Exhale._ Inhale. Exhale. _

Tadashi repeated the mantra to himself, resuming until his pulse reached its uniformed rate.

The room was congested with machine, Tadashi concluded. Next to the bed laid a small table on it a cup of water and some food.

Tadashi supposed it may have belonged to someone else; but between his terribly dry and painful throat, he supposed said man would not mind. Tadashi reached out to the cup-

Only to be interrupted by the squeaking of the opening door.

A face slowly peeked inside, and Tadashi could swear that it belonged to his mother.

* * *

><p>Walking through the crowded room, Dr. Brian stopped occasionally to shoot a glare at the others who were nervously rushing out of the room. He paused picking up a notepad and a pen from a nearby desk before stopping next to Hiro.<p>

Said adolescent was on lying on the bed face down and dangling his legs in hopes of touching floor. With a soft thud, he flopped down to meet face to face with the doctor. Dr. Brain smiled warmly at the young boy, and said boy stimuntainoisly broke into his own gap-toothed grin.

He reached over and ruffled the boys hair, which he thought was way too long for a boy, before flopping him back onto the bed.

"Tell me child, what's your name?"

"Hiro..." Unconsciously, Hiro answered.

Said physician raised his eyebrows in amusement, whereas Hiro's became furrowed in confusion.

"Hiro?" He teased, a mischievous smile climbing onto his face."What an odd name for a girl..."

Despite being only four years of age, Hiro felt his face flush. He didn't appreciate being called a girl. Why is it that whenever someone sees him, they immediately presume that he was a girl. _A cute girl! _

"_Imma boy!"_

"Is that so?"

Slowly, both cheeks were semiconsciously tucked into a smile, then a grin. Several heartbeats passed and then the sound of laughter could be heard throughout the room.

Lightheartedly, the doctor wiped a tear away before risking a glance to the forgotten adolescent.

Noticing the hurt look on the young boy's face, said doctor felt a slight wave of guilt. He turned around to face the boy, a memory from said boy's pervious visit flashed in his mind.

"Hey Hiro," He grinned.

"Want some gummy bears?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- I can't believe all the amazing response I've been getting from you guys, I don't deserve it. I hope that the next chapter will be good, but for now I would just like to thank these awesome people for reviewing:- **

**Purpalz Miner,** **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl,** **GalacticTrooper954, Dirtkid123, BelieveInYourDreams4Life, regularshow565 **

**-and all you who favorited or followed my story. **


End file.
